1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method of starting utilities on an operating system (OS) and, in particular, to a method of executing the one-touch system in the OS. A routine is executed to allow the user to start hooking via a hot key.
2. Related Art
With the continuous growth and development in computer software-related technologies, although many programs offer useful and powerful functions they also cause great troubles to the operations of the computer hardware equipment. For most users, especially those who do not have too much computer software background knowledge, these hard-to-understand techniques and functions may become obstacles to the learning and uses. If the user only wants to use some basic functions but has to go through complicated and tedious operations, such a software program become unfriendly. It is therefore desirable to have a one-touch system (OTS) that provides a friendly user interface (UI) and allows the user to easily perform operations.
On currently familiar computer executable platforms, an operating system (OS), such as Microsoft Windows 2000, Windows 98, and Windows Me, is always required before other utilities can be executed. In fact, the execution and operation of each utility have to go through a period of starting procedure before producing results expected by the user. Even if a simple one-touch system is available, many items on the desktop still confuse users who do not use computers very often. In order for the users to more easily make use of utilities, one should think how to provide a method to enable the user to directly use the functions provided by the one-touch system immediately after entering the OS, without going through other complicated procedures.